Proposal
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: Tamsin builds up the courage to ask Bo a very important question


The party was going full swing, everyone was enjoying themselves. Except Tamsin she was wracked with nerves. She stayed in a corner sipping from her glass, before her nerves got the best of her and she chugged the entire contents in one go hoping to get enough liquid courage in her to follow through with what she was about to do.

Kenzi walked up to her a second glass in hand, handing it over. She wasted no time drinking its contents. She took in a deep breath.

"Come on TamTam you can do this, go over there, lead her into the kitchen, and do your thing!"

"Kenzi, what if she says no?" She was freaking out now, it was written all over her face. Kenzi grabbed hold of Tamsin's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Look babe I know Bo, that girl is head over heels for you. There's no way in fae hell she'll say no. Now go get her."

"Right, right I can do this. I've fought wars before what's that compared to this."

'Of course, on the battlefield it was only your life at stake now it's also your heart.'

She marched on over, steeling her nerves, and grabbed Bo's arm.

"Bo, can I, can I talk to you for a second?" Bo turned around to face her blonde girlfriend, seeing the urgency in her eyes, she agreed excusing herself from Dyson and the others.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked once they were off to the side.

Getting down on one knee Tamsin pulled out a small box, from her pocket pulling it out and opening it towards the succubus. Inside there was a beautiful gold ring. The band was compiled of a series of intricate vine like gold that wrapped around a sapphire. Bo gasped.

"Please just let me say what I have to say right now. I had thought about getting you a regular diamond ring but the sapphire reminded me of your eyes, and the gold reminded of how your brown eyes shown in the sun more so when you're overjoyed. Your eyes, they're the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." She looked right at those eyes she loved so much her own eyes radiating warmth.

Bo's breath hitched in her throat.

"When you're with me, I'm the happiest I've ever been. I know we have our differences, and I know you always want to talk things out, and I love that you're willing to wait for me to be ready to open up.

I know it's frustrating that it takes me so long to do so, but you never complain. When its too difficult to do and it hurts to remember you're there with me guiding me through. The moment it starts to overwhelm me you're there to hold me tight, to help me through it all and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life Bo. You're generous and kind. You're possibly the bravest person I've ever met in any of my lifetimes. It's impossible not to love you, it has nothing to do with you being a succubus.

Your physical touch can only touch skin but your existence, you in general can touch a person's heart just by being you. You brought me out of that dark place I'd been in for centuries, you saved me Bo.

I meant what I said that time in that tub, you are perfect, to me you're absolutely perfect. I've never loved before like I love you. I was overjoyed when you wanted to give us a chance too.

I remember a time where you said you didn't trust me, a lot of things have changed since then. I'm asking you now, this very moment, for every moment from now on to trust me, to trust me with your happiness, will you marry be Isabeau?"

Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes, her own in tears, all she could see was love, hopefulness, and a hint of doubt. The longer she stayed quiet, speechless the greater the doubt grew.

"Yes." She whispered barely noticeable. Tamsin looked up eyes watering,

"What?" She was hoping she'd heard correctly. What if Bo didn't want to marry her! 'Oh god oh god I'm an idiot I can't-' she was caught of by Bo saying, then screaming out her approval.

"Yes." She spoke, barely above a whisper then again louder and louder until all could hear.

"Yes, I'll marry you Tamsin." She was crying openly now, but so was Tamsin, a large dopey smile on her face.

Tamsin practically glowed, slipping the ring onto Bo's finger. Standing up she pulled her towards her, kissing her with all the passion she could muster wanting to convey just how happy Bo had made her by just saying a word.

The party still going in the background, though no one paid attention to the music everyone too focused on the two lovers. All at once they began clapping, only Kenzi and Trick had known. The Valkyrie finding it necessary to tell them and ask for their permission. She's never done this before and she wanted to do it right.

The two were oblivious to the stares and the clapping, their lips still locked. As they separated Tamsin leaned her forehead onto Bo's light green stared into jovial brown. Eyes never breaking contact as they spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: I was listening to "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding and this happened before I could stop myself. Not sorry.

Update: Edited 5/2/2013


End file.
